


come out and play

by pastmidnightwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Toni Topaz, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, This Is Sad, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni’s backstory, cheryl has a huge heart, choni, dont like it don’t read it, jughead doesn’t exist, read the tw’s pls, the bulldogs are assholes, toni gets beat up a lot, toni is hurting, toni is still a serpent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastmidnightwrites/pseuds/pastmidnightwrites
Summary: Toni Topaz’s life was a living hell from the day she was born. She was born right into poverty in a musty trailer on the Southside of Riverdale.---or--I give Toni a backstory since the Riverdale writers are trash :)





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

> tw// rape, physical abuse, drug abuse 
> 
> kudos and comments/suggestions are very much appreciated!!
> 
> i wasn’t sure what to do with this so i just made it a oneshot and also this is sad so read at your own risk
> 
> & follow my twitter @chonisdyke

Toni Topaz’s life was a living hell from the day she was born. She was born right into poverty in a musty trailer on the Southside of Riverdale. she was constantly around gangs, drugs and guns from the day she was born. when toni was five years old years her father, Joseph Topaz, was shot dead in a serpent mission gone wrong.

 

After her father’s death Toni’s mother, Victoria Topaz, spiraled and used hard drugs as an escape. at the age of just eight years old, a young toni topaz ran home from Southside Elementary to find her mother’s body in their trailer, needle still in her arm.  
toni lived with her grandpa until she was eleven due to him being too old and sickly to care for her. she was then forced to live with her uncle, Greg Topaz. greg topaz was a deranged man with a heavy drinking problem and now, a kid he didn’t want. 

 

he beat toni for the first time when she was just twelve years old. by the time she was a teenager she was used to the constant reign of abuse. a year later, Toni pushed herself into joining the serpents to get away from the abuse her uncle throws her way. at just thirteen the brunette walked out onto the stage on shaky legs, and stripped in front of a room full of old men. she took on a badass biker chic facade to hide the small, broken girl she was on the inside. 

 

Toni was fourteen when her uncle caught her in bed with a girl in her arms. she was immediately ripped from her bed and the girl was sent home. Greg slammed toni’s head into the wall before spending a solid hour punching and kicking any part of toni he could reach, his large 6-foot frame practically on top of her tiny 5’2 body, beating the ultimate shit out of her before he dragged her back into her room, bent her over her bed and forced her pants down, along with his own. toni eventually passed out due to her head injury.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Toni woke up in the morning completely heartbroken. just like her parents and childhood had been ripped away from her, now her virginity had too. The young serpent got dressed for school and walked to southside high just like she did everyday, like nothing had happened. when Fangs questioned her bruises and why she looked half dead she played it off by saying she had a rough nights sleep and had fallen off her motorcycle while trying to teach herself how to drive it. when she got back to her uncle’s trailer that night she found the door locked, not knowing what to do, the brunette went to sweetpea’s trailer with tears in her eyes. sweetpea let her in without a second thought, gave her one of his t-shirts to wear to sleep, and let her take his bed for the night. 

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

 

Toni was a sophomore at southside high when it got shut down. she was immediately moved to Riverdale high on the northside. the small brunette was ecstatic to be going there, she always focused on her education and was sick of southside high’s lousy excuse for a school.  
She excitedly walked into Riverdale high with a smile and bruises covered by foundation and concealer and Sweetpea and Fangs in tow. they got through the cliche standoff in the hallway and walked to their first class. After seeing a certain redhead in the hallway, toni was immediately intrigued. not long after their first class, a rough voice called out to them.  
“Serpents,” principal Weatherbee walked over to them. “to get you adjusted to being at Riverdale high i’m requiring you to participate in at least one extra curricular.” he spoke, gaining many confused glances.  
“but that’s so unfair!“ fangs tried to argue, “it’s not up for discussion Mr. Fogarty get to class.” huffing, they all trudged to class. 

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

 

“i’m gonna tryout for cheerleading”  
toni announced as the trio sat down for lunch.  
“your gonna what??” sweetpea practically shouts, shocked.  
“you heard me” toni responded  
“Tiny, no offense, but you don’t seem like the type of girl who would want to be a cheerleader” sweetpea exclaimed

 

“it was that or the chess club, and do you even have an idea of what your doing?” 

 

“i’m trying out for the basketball team” Sweetpea said with a smirk 

 

“sounds fun, Fangs?”

 

“no clue” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Southside scum” a deep voice called at the serpents as they were walking to their next class

 

a group of bulldogs lead by Reggie stormed over towards them

 

“fuck off Mantle” sweetpea said angrily 

“on behalf of the bulldogs, we don’t want scum at our school, we’re not trying to catch fleas” 

 

“you would think we would be the ones worried about catching fleas from you mangy bulldogs” Sweetpea shot back

 

“you asshole” Reggie yelled launching at Sweetpea 

 

the fight turned into an all out brawl in the middle of the hallway, toni attempted to grab sweetpea and fangs away so they could escape suspension on their first day. the small serpent ran into the fight to grab Sweetpea and immediately caught an elbow to her already bruised ribs. crying out in pain toni backed up just to be grabbed by a bulldog. 

 

“come get your bitch you trash” the bulldog shouted at Sweetpea 

 

Sweetpea rushed over just as toni threw her elbow back right into the bulldog’s stomach; he doubled over in pain just as she hooked him right in the side of the head and sweetpea kicked him to the ground before dragging toni out of the brawl just before Weatherbee came in and started dragging serpents into his office, along with Toni and Sweetpea.

 

“there is zero tolerance here at Riverdale high for fighting if I see it again you will all be expelled, am I clear? “

 

“ yes, principal Weatherbee “ the serpents said in unison

 

“I will be speaking to your parents about this- “ 

 

toni’s blood ran cold at his words, she knew her uncle would be pissed at her and there would probably be a beating coming her way soon

 

“I will also be arranging a proper punishment for the bulldogs, but as for you serpents, you all have detention for the week. “

 

unfair, toni thought, but was more worried about what was waiting for her when she got home.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Toni strutted our onto the gym floor, excited to tryout. she was surprised the stuck up Northside captains were letting her even tryout. 

 

“alright Cha Cha get on with it” the redhead snarled 

 

toni began her routine, dancing the best she could with the injuries she had. she rolled her hips and spun and moved around the gym making it look sexy and well put together. cheryl watched intently the way the brunette’s toned stomach flexed as she danced and the way her tan legs moved around the gymnasium.  
when the audition was over the team clapped and toni smiled. 

 

“not as terrible as I thought you would be, serpent” cheryl spoke, a little flustered “considering we’re short a few girls, you’re welcome to be on the team” the hbic said with a hint of lust

 

toni was overjoyed and thanked the captains before meeting Sweetpea in the parking lot.

 

“hey Tiny”

 

“hey pea, did you make the basketball team?” toni questioned

 

“yeah, probably just because of my height though, how was your cheerleading” he said in a girly voice

 

“ great, i made the squad and, the pretty redhead on the team is a plus ” 

 

“how’s your uncle been, tiny?” 

 

“fine, but could be better, he’s been locking me out pretty often recently”

 

“tiny if you need a place to sleep your always welcome at my trailer”

 

“sweets we both know i shouldn’t be staying there with your father just arriving and all” 

 

“i worry about you, you know”

 

“i’ll figure it out sweets” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Toni walked into greg’s rusty trailer and was immediately hit with the smell of cheap beer and vomit.  
she walked through the door and into the living room right as a meaty hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her head up to look Greg right in his beady eyes. 

 

“ I got a little call from your principal today” he breathed at her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath “any idea what it was about?” 

 

“i’m sorry ” toni whimpered 

 

“ you’re pathetic antoinette, detention on your first fucking day” he roared in her face

 

“i’m-“ she tried to speak as a fist slammed into the side of her face  
“ungrateful little bitch” he grunted out while hitting her 

 

she let out a small scream as he forced her to the ground and kicked her right in the stomach  
then landed a second kick to the side her head, as she cried out in pain. Greg continued to mercilessly kick and punch the shit out of toni, pounding his fists into any part of her he could reach. after a few more blows to her small body toni was on the verge of blacking out. he grabbed her and began dragging her pants down while he clapped a hand over her mouth and undid his belt buckle. she tried to scream as tears streamed down her face and she cried out in pain. 

 

“ this is what you deserve, ant “

 

 

when he was finished with her he got up walked to his room. toni stayed lying on the floor, sobbing her heart out, finally gaining enough energy, she dragged herself into her room which was excruciatingly painful. she lied on the floor of her room starring at the ceiling with tears still streaming down her face, feeling so utterly alone before finally letting sleep take her. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

a week later toni snapped out of her sleep haze in the pop’s booth she was in, having not slept the night before because she had gotten home to her uncle’s trailer being locked and didn’t want to burden Sweetpea or Fangs. she picked up her phone, the time read 7:36 A.M so she walked out of pops with fading bruises from the past week and hopped on her motorcycle, not paying attention to the road in front of her, and instead letting her thoughts drift to a certain redheaded vixen. the past week cheryl seemed to completely loathe toni and the serpents but toni still caught her glancing over at her a few times. Toni, on the other hand was head over heels for the redhead, but hadn’t made a move on her. Toni suddenly snapped out of her thoughts just in time to swerve back onto the road and avoid slamming right into a tree on the side of the road. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

as Toni was walking to her geometry class a string arm shoved her straight into a locker and before she knew it, she was cornered by five bulldogs. 

 

“ not so tough without your group of snakes are you?” reggie snapped at her

 

“fuck you, you mutt” toni retorted bravely 

 

“listen you serpent slut, you don’t belong here, why don’t you go run back to your filthy little trailer park where i’m sure you’ll spend the rest of your life anyways before you overdose of whatever gutter drug you get your hands on” 

 

toni responded by spitting right in his face 

 

and before she could say anything a fist hooked her right in the side of her head and Reggie gripped her shirt and slammed her into the locker behind her as the bulldogs took hits at her, she screamed as fists slammed into her face. Reggie eventually let up just for her to be thrown to the ground. the large bulldogs starting attacking her small body and she whimpered as a sharp kick caught her right in the ribs and another right to her stomach. Reggie finished it off with a kick point blank to her face before a voice shouted at them

 

“Reginald what the hell are you doing” 

 

Cheryl Blossom. 

 

fuck. 

 

“i was ju- “ 

 

“leave reggie, you man child” Reggie huffed and rushed away along with the other bulldogs before cheryl could release her rathe on them

 

“Toni? “

 

“ hey Cheryl” toni spoke in a quiet voice, looking up at her from the ground 

 

“come on toni, let me help you” cheryl said as she helped toni up and led her to the locker room

 

toni stood up with a whimper of pain and followed cheryl before she sat down on a small bench in the locker room as cheryl got a first aid kit

 

Cheryl sat down next to her and started dabbing hydrogen peroxide onto a cut just above toni’s eyebrow as toni sat there and realized how close their faces were together in that moment, nervous and in pain toni stayed quiet.

 

“ow” 

 

“sorry i’m almost done” 

 

“Cheryl why did you help me?” toni quipped, suddenly confused when she thought about the situation she was currently in 

 

“ full disclosure toni, i find you intriguing and i heard your conversation with sweetpea in the parking lot the other day and you seem like you’re hurting toni. I know i shouldn’t have eavesdropped but i have to ask, where are you sleeping tonight?” cheryl said softly 

 

in all honesty toni hasn’t thought about it, usually on nights her uncle locked her out she would stay with Sweetpea or Fangs. Unfortunately, Fangs’ trailer barely has room for just him and his siblings, and with Sweetpea’s father just getting out of jail a few weeks ago, toni didn’t want to bombard them with her need for a place to sleep. so, she was probably going to do what she had been doing for the past week, either going to pops and waiting for the morning to come or finding a park bench near sweetwater river to settle down on. 

 

“ i’m not sure “ toni finally answered 

 

“come stay with me toni, it can just be for the night or however long you want, of course. i know we’re not the best of friends but even the thought of you not having a place to sleep breaks my heart T.T” 

 

“i’ve never had someone care this much about me “ toni said softly 

 

all of a sudden toni wasn’t sure if she had started leaning in first or cheryl had, or both but cheryl’s pillowy lips were on hers and for the first time in a few years toni felt genuinely happy. she brought her hands up to the sides of cheryl’s face and kissed her back with passion taking in the smell of cheryl’s no doubt expensive perfume and the taste of the cherry lipstick she was wearing. they pulled back after a couple more seconds of kissing and just looked at each other in a comfortable silence for a while before toni finally spoke up. 

 

“i’d love to stay with you tonight, cheryl” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“holy shit” toni exclaimed as she and Cheryl walked into the mansion the redhead called  
Thistlehouse 

 

“calm down with the language TT we haven’t even made it inside yet” 

 

 

a few hours later the duo walked up to cheryl’s room to get ready for bed 

 

“i’m assuming you want a change of clothes TT?” 

 

“yeah, all my stuff is back at my uncles and i have a feeling he won’t be so happy if i show up there” 

 

cheryl frowned but handed her clothes to change into. 

 

Toni walked out of Cheryl’s bathroom in sweatpants and a navy blue tank top, as cheryl lies in bed reading. the redhead shut her book as toni approached.

 

“TT, you’re welcome to sleep in my bed or in a guest room if you prefer your own space” 

 

“i’m fine with sleeping here if that’s okay with you” 

 

“that’s perfect actually because i wanted to talk to you” cheryl said opening up the covers on her bed, inviting toni to climb in. 

 

toni scooted next to cheryl in bed.  
“go ahead bombshell”

 

“ i’m sorry if i overstepped early in the locker room, kissing you like that, i didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’ve just found you alluring ever since your first day and i’m really sorry if i overstepped- 

 

“Cher, hey it’s ok” toni stopped her as she started to ramble. “that kiss didn’t make me uncomfortable, i liked it and i like you, Cheryl.” 

 

“thank you toni, and i happen to feel the same way”

 

“can i kiss you?” the serpent whispered 

 

“mhm” 

 

toni leaned in and captured cheryl’s lips with her own, pillowy lips against pillowy lips, cheryl savoring the taste of mint in toni’s mouth. pulling back after a few more seconds. 

 

“ toni can i ask you something?” 

 

“ask away cher” 

 

“why does your uncle lock you out?” 

 

“he doesn’t like that i’m bisexual” 

 

“ i’m so sorry toni, how did you even end up with him?” 

 

“my dad was a serpent, he died when i was five in a shootout with some ghoulies, after that my mom kind of spiraled and started doing drugs. i came back from school when i was eight to find her dead. my grandpa took care of me for two years until he couldn’t anymore, and i got out with my god awful uncle.” 

 

“jesus toni i am so sorry, if you ever need a place to stay you are more than welcome to stay here.” 

 

“thank you Cheryl” the brunette spoke softly as they climbed under the covers and cheryl rolled to her right side and wrapped her arms around toni as toni rested her head against cheryl’s chest with her arms around her middle

 

“hey, cher” toni spoke out once they were settled 

 

“yes TT?” 

 

“can i tell you more i think it would be better to get it off my chest.” 

 

“whatever you need babe” toni smiles at her use of the word babe 

 

“i moved in with my uncle when i was eleven i didn’t think it was that bad maybe a slap every once and a while but i didn’t think much of it. When i was twelve he beat me for the first time because i forgot to clean up after myself one too many times. it just got worse from there cher, he would do it multiple times a week. i used to walk into school covered in bruises and blood and no one thought anything of it, either that or they just didn’t care. when i was fourteen there was this girl i really liked we weren’t dating or anything, but i did have a huge crush on her, we were cuddling in bed as girls do, it was so innocent yet when he walked in and saw he instantaneously grabbed me by the back of the neck and ripped me out of bed, the girl got sent home but as soon as she left my uncle beat the utter shit out of me and as he was about to finish he dragged me back into my room i didn’t know what he was going to do until he dragged my pants down and i heard to the sound of his belt buckle.” 

 

toni was practically choking on her own tears at this point, struggling to continue as cheryl just held her close and ran her finger tips up and down the back of toni’s shirt. 

 

“h-he took my virginity from me cher, i was only fourteen. i went to school the next day in so much pain. Sweetpea questioned it but i just said it was ghoulies, i got home after school to find the door to my uncles trailer locked. that’s when he started locking me out, he’s continued to do it ever since. like the fight in the hall a week ago, i had detention for a week and the school called him. when i got home he beat me for hours before he raped me. i hate him so much cher, but he’s the only family member i have left and without him i’m basically homeless.” 

 

cheryl was completely speechless and her heart ached for the girl in front of her. the redhead held her right and whispered sweet nothings to the brunette as she sobbed into the crook of cheryl’s neck. 

 

“toni i am so sorry you have to live with that. please don’t go back there, you can stay here for as long as you need. i really like you toni and i want you to know i’m here for you, even if that means i have to fight through your hellish uncle to get to you, you’re not alone toni, i’m here.”

 

“thank you cher” the serpent cried into cheryl’s neck

 

cheryl leaned back and pressed a kiss to toni’s lips before settling down to press more kisses to the pink haired girl’s face, running her fingered through pink strands and kissing away her tears. cheryl then snuggled her close and whispered sweet nothing into her ear until sleep overcame her small body.

 

they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, cheryl listening to the small kitten breaths a sleepy toni was puffing out, toni listening to cheryl’s heart beat in her chest and for the first time since her parents died, toni felt safe, content and happy. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
